Runaway
by juliemoonstar
Summary: This is my first story/songfic ever. It is a pan/trunks and trunks/marron fic in one. (i am not good at summeries. as you can tell. hehehehe.) ALERT! ALERT! NEW CHAPTER! NEW CHAPTER! R&R!
1. The Begining.

Runaway  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks: 26  
  
Marron: 24  
  
Pan: 18  
  
Authors note: Juliemoonstar: "This is my first fanfic it came to me when I was listing to some karaoke and I heard this song."  
  
Marina-san: "What do you mean by "you heard it while listing to some karaoke"?"  
  
Juliemoonstar: "Well I did. I heard it and it came to me while YOU were singing karaoke."  
  
Marina-san: "Thank you."  
  
Juliemoonstar: "Well anyway…this is my first try at anything related to this and my first story with a real plot."(If that's what you want to call it.)So please don't flame, and I would like to say I am writing this as it goes."  
  
Marina-san: "Oh god we are going to die of boredom."  
  
Juliemoonstar: "Will you shut-up, and leave me alone already. At least for a while"  
  
Marina-san: "FINE!!!!"(Stumps off with a magic puff of smoke surrounding where she walked.)  
  
Juliemoonstar: "Umm…Okay…On to the story/songfic."  
  
Running. Running is all she could think about.  
  
On the street where you live girls talk about there social lives.  
  
They're made of lipstick, plastic, and paint, a touch of sable in their eyes.  
  
All your life all you've asked when's your daddy gonna talk to you.  
  
You were living in another world try' in to get your message through.  
  
She couldn't believe they did that to her. Not after all she's been through.  
  
First the grand tour. Then Goku's death. And now this.  
  
How could they. How could they do this to her…………….of all people.  
  
No one heard a single word you said.  
  
They should have seen it in your eyes,  
  
What was going on around your heart.  
  
Ohhh. She's a little runaway.  
  
Daddy's girl learned fast all those things she couldn't say.  
  
Ohhh. She's a runaway.  
  
1  
  
2 She couldn't believe it had really happened. She never actually thought they would go through with it. No it wasn't possible. She wasn't even here. She was at home in bed. It was all just a bad dream. A REALLY bad dream.  
  
3  
  
4 A different line every night guaranteed to blow your mind.  
  
See you out on the streets, call me for a wild time.  
  
So you sit home alone 'cause theres nothing left you can do.  
  
There's only pictures in the shadows left to look at you.  
  
You know she likes the lights on the Broadway signs  
  
She don't really, really mind, it's only love she hopes to find.  
  
.  
  
She keeps running. Not sure where she will end up at. But, she knows it's better then where she was. Oh, why did they do it? How could they go through with it?  
  
She thought about how she was one of her best friends. The one Not related to him.  
  
She knows they went out before but……….now This.  
  
Ohhh, she's a little runaway.  
  
Daddy's girl learned fast now she works the night away.  
  
Ohhh, she's a little, she's a little runaway.  
  
She couldn't believe it. WAIT!!!! NO!!!! There they are. In the building beside her. They look so happy. Like they didn't even notice she was gone. She left a note for her mother and father. That's all. She said she won't be back. And she ment it. This is what she wrote.  
  
Dear Mother and Father,  
  
I am so sorry. I just couldn't stay. Not after this. Don't worry 'bout me. I'll be fine. I am ¼ saiyen. So I should be okay. Please don't come after me. I will be hiding my ki from all of you. You won't see me again. I promise. I want you to please not tell THEM 'bout me leaving until after their WEDDING and their HONEYMOON. I don't want to RUIN it for anyone, and certainly NOT THEM. Please don't worry 'bout me. I will be leaving town shortly. I am going to America. But, there is no way you will be able to find me. I made sure of that. As I said everything is already planed, For my new life. I will stop at different places and call you every now and then. To let you know I am fine. But, I will not stay there long. I know you will probley have the whole secret agency after me but don't. Okay. I am not that much of a lost. I am 25 years old. I will be fine. Lets just say this is my surprise move out for you. Remember don't tell till after the wedding and the honeymoon. I don't want anyone to worry. I hope that you don't. No. Please don't. II did not do this because of you. I decided it on my own. I think this is the right thing to do. Oh, And don't try the airlines. Grandpa thought me instant transmission. So you will not be able to find me by looking there. By the time you get this note. I will probley already be in America. So please. I am sorry if you think this is wrong. But, it is all I can do to get away from him. I am going to collage there but it is isolated. I may come back. I'm not sure but I at least want a while to myself to think 'bout this. Okay. That is why I don't want to be found. I will tell you on a phone call if I coming back. But it won't be until after collage. Okay. Thanks. I Love You Both.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Your Daughter, Son Pan.  
  
Love You Both. Always.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Juliemoonstar: "So what did you think good or bad. Please R&R to tell me. K. Say goodbye Marina-san."  
  
Marina-san: "FINE. Goodbye ladies and gentlemen I hope you enjoyed the story. Ja'ne."  
  
Juliemoonstar: "……………………………"  
  
Chibi-Jule: "…………………………….."  
  
Stelk-kun: "……………………………."  
  
Marina-san: "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha"  
  
Juliemoonstar: " Hey. When did you two get here?"  
  
Stelk-kun & Chibi-Jule: " Ummm…….Just now."  
  
Juliemoonstar: " Oh. Umm….Okay. Well. Who wants to do the disclaimer?"  
  
Chibi-Jule: " I Do. I Do."  
  
Stelk-kun: " I do."  
  
Juliemoonstar: " Sorry Stelk. Jule got to it first. Go ahead Jule."  
  
Chibi-Jule: " Yeah!!!!"  
  
Stelk-kun: " Damn."  
  
Disclaimer:Chibi-Jule: " Juliemoonstar doesn't own the song lyrics or the song. They belong to Bon Jovi. Nor does she own the Charcters in the story. She only owns the plot, herself, and me, Stelk-kun, And Marina-san."  
  
Marina-san: "Wait a mintite. She does not own me."  
  
Stelk-kun & Chibi-Jule: " Yes She Does Rather You Like It Or Not."  
  
Marina-san: " Damn You. Damn You All To Hell."  
  
Juliemoonstar: " Okay Well Ja'ne. Hope To See You In The Next Story. What Are You Going To DO With That Mallet Marina-san……………………………………………."  
  
Juliemoonstar, Stelk-kun, & Chibi-Jule: " Owey. That Hurt Marina……………………"  
  
Marina-san: "Well Bye All See you In Juliemoonstar's Next Story. R&R. Ja'ne." 


	2. THE SONG......OMG I ACTUALLY PUT ANOTHER...

Runaway-Song  
  
Authors Note: Juliemoonstar: "This is NOT the next chapter. I am having a bad case of writers block. (And It's NOT Because Of Destiny.) So I thought I could at least put up the song for those of you that haven't' heard it. So READ ON."  
  
Disclaimer: Juliemoonstar: "Go to the last chapter and read it there!"  
  
On the street where you live girls talk about their social lives.  
  
They're made of lipstick, plastic, and paint, a touch of sable in their eyes.  
  
All your life all you've asked when's your daddy gonna talk to you.  
  
You were living in another world try' in to get your message through.  
  
No one heard a single word you said.  
  
They should have seen it in your eyes what was going around your heart.  
  
Ohh, she's a little runaway.  
  
Daddy's girl learned fast all those things she couldn't say.  
  
Ohh, she's a little runaway.  
  
A different line every night guaranteed to blow your mind.  
  
See you out on the streets, call me for a wild time.  
  
So you sit home alone 'cause there's nothing left you can do.  
  
There's only pictures hung in the shadows left there to look at you.  
  
You know she likes the Broadway signs.  
  
She don't really, really mind it's only love she hopes to find.  
  
Ohh, she's a little runaway.  
  
Daddy's girl learned fast now she works the night away.  
  
Ohh she's a little, she's a little runaway.  
  
Authors Note: I hope this helps you all understand it better. R&R. JA'NE. 


	3. Part One: Marron: Ch. One: I Wish.

Runaway  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks: 26  
  
Marron: 24  
  
Pan: 18  
  
Symbols:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*movement*  
  
Authors Note: Juliemoonstar: (You see fireworks everywhere) "YAY! I finally got rid of that writer's block. YAY! I now have a new plan. I was thinking of this story in two ways: 1) Just make Trunks get married to Marron and put what happens to Pan and so forth. OR 2) Make Bra find out and she runs and goes tell Trunks about Pan running away. But I chose it in a different way. To make both a Marron/Trunks and a Pan/Trunks fic in one. You see I will put Part One as Marron and Part Two as Pan. So far I only have one Marron chapter. But I'm working on it. It's just so much easier to work with the Pan stuff. OH WELL!"  
  
Marina-san: "Oh will you just shut-up and carry on with the story."  
  
Juliemoonstar: "Fine! I was about to start it anyway. Carry-on."  
  
Runaway: Part One: Marron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's now the day after Pan ran (AN: HAHA! Pan ran! Get it?) away. Trunks doesn't know anything about this just that Pan is not at the Wedding.  
  
Trunks: ' I wish I knew Why Pan isn't here! I hope it's not because she has a crush or something on me. (AU: OHHHHH! Trunks, WHAT are you thinking?) When she was 16 I told her how much I loved her. She said she couldn't handle being loved by someone right now. So I was heart broken. I tried calling gotten but he was out on a double date with Bra, Uub, and Perusu. (AU: That's Goten/Bra And Uub/Perusu. K.) So I went to Marron and I confined in her. That was Two Years Ago. That's when this all started. Now I love Marron. And I'm getting married to her. So I'm Sorry Pan.'  
  
Pan is in the back of the chapel watching everything. She doesn't know why she actually went. She could be in America by now making new friends and maybe just maybe getting a boyfriend. But, she thought that it would be better to make sure he was going to get married to Marron. Hey people could still hope. Right? (AU: YEAH! I agree with you girl.)  
  
Priest: "Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Do You Take This Woman, To Be Your Lovely Wedded Wife, To Love And To Hold, Till Death Do You Part?"  
  
Trunks: 'Sorry Pan' "I do."  
  
Priest: "Marron Chestnut. Do You Take This Man To Be Your Lovely Wedded Husband, To Love And To Hold, Till Death Do You Part?"  
  
Marron: 'Sorry Pan. I know you loved him but I do too.' " I Do."  
  
Priest: " You May kiss the bride,"  
  
Pan: 'I wish I would have worked up the nerve to tell you how I felt. But, now it's to late. Ja'ne My love you will always be in my heart no matter what.'  
  
Vegeta: (The only one to notice her.) ' Why couldn't the Brat see he was already bonded to Kakarrots Eldest Brat's Brat, Pan. He loved her. How come he couldn't tell she loved him back.' * Bulma leans her head on his shoulder * * sigh * 'I'll Never Understand These Human Ways.' 


	4. Part Two: Pan: Ch. One: Finding Out.

Runaway  
  
Age:  
  
Trunks: 26  
  
Marron: 24  
  
Pan: 18  
  
Symbols:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*Movement*  
  
Authors Note: Juliemoonstar: Okay as I said before this is a Trunks/Marron AND a Trunks/Pan fic so………IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!!!!!! Okay so now that we have that cleared on with the story.  
  
Marina-san: b'out time.  
  
Juliemoonstar: OH! SHUT-UP!!!!  
  
Runaway: Part Two: Pan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay same as last time!  
  
Priest: "Marron Chestnut, Do you take this man to be your lovely wedded husband. TO love and to hold till death do you part."  
  
Marron: " I do."  
  
Priest: "Trunks Vegeta Briefs, Do you take this woman to be your lovely wedded wife. To love and to hold till death do you part."  
  
Trunks: 'should I…I do love Pan…So should I marry Marron…I like Marron...But not like that…I don't love her…What should I do…WHY CAN'T ANYONE HELP ME? ANYONE I DON'T CARE WHO JUST ANYONE DAMNIT!!!!'  
  
Juliemoonstar: "MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(gasp)  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah(gasp) HAHAHA!!!!  
  
Marina-san: "phew. THAT was looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ong. HAHAHA I WIN!!!!  
  
Juliemoonstar: "(gasp) You suck!!!!"  
  
Both: "(giggles)"  
  
Chibi-Jule & Stelk-kun: " You two need to CALM down and stop bouncing off the walls. Sorry People they are both HYPER and have had WAY to much sugar. So…Ja'ne……………………………before someone gets hurt.  
  
Juliemoonstar & Marina-san: (appear with two BIG sledge hammers) "(giggles quietly) OH STELK-KUN!!!!!!!!!!! CHIBI-JULE!!!!!!!!!!!! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*POW BANG "HELP PLEASE!" BANG POW POW POW BANG SLAM TOW POW POW*  
  
Stelk-kun & Chibi-Jule: "OMG THAT HURT OUCH!!!" *faints*  
  
Juliemoonstar & Marina-san: "MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JA'NE ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Part Two: Pan: Ch. Two: Leaving Marron.

Runaway  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks: 26  
  
Marron: 24  
  
Pan: 18  
  
Symbols:  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*Movement *  
  
Authors Note: Juliemoonstar: "Same as last time. It's a Trunks/Marron Fic AND a Trunks/Pan FIC. You can cut through one of them if you don't like that kind of couple too. So Ja'ne.  
  
Runaway: Part Two: Pan: Finding Out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan has run away. But no one besides her parents know and Trunks is to be married to none other then………………..Yep you guessed it Marron. But he doesn't really love her and that has made him confused. (Yep that's where we are.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks: " I…I…I can't. It's just not right."  
  
Marron: "WHAT"  
  
Vegeta:(*gasp* HE SPEAKS!!!!) "That's my boy"  
  
Bulma: " *gasp* VEGETA!"  
  
Bra: "Did Dad just say what I think he did?"  
  
Goten: "YEP!"  
  
Trunks: *ignoring his parents sister and best friend* "I'm sorry Marron, but I can't marry you."  
  
Marron: "AND WHY NOT!"  
  
Trunks: 'I'm gonna die' "Because…Because…It's because*glances at Gohan* 'I'M GONNA DIE'…*gulp*…BECAUSE I LOVE PAN!  
  
Gohan: "WHAT!!!!"  
  
Videl & Chi-Chi: "GOHAN!"  
  
Bra & Goten: "I KNEW IT!"  
  
Marron: "WHAT! HOW COULD YOU LOVE A…A KID!"  
  
Trunks: (NOW REALLY REALLY PISSED AFTER THAT LAST COMMENT) "FIRST OFF:SHE'S NOT A KID! SHE'S MORE OF A WOMEN THEN YOU'LL EVER BE. SECOND:I LOVE HER THAT'S WHY! I DON'T KNOW WHEN IT HAPPENED. I JUST FIGGURED IT OUT. AND FINALLY: YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE HER FRIEND. WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE…LIKE THIS!  
  
Marron: "BECAUSE YOUR MINE! AND I KNEW THAT SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN THAT'S WHY I KEPT ON GIVING YOU HINTS TO PROPOSE TO ME!"  
  
Everyone: * silent *  
  
Trunks: "WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH! IF YOU KNEW WE WEREN'T MENT FOR EACH OTHER THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID YES!"  
  
Marron: (suddenly everything is crashing down on her (FIGGURATIVE LANGUAGE PEOPLE) "No! I said yes because I love you!"  
  
Trunks: "If you love me as much as you say you do you would let me go, so I could find my true love."  
  
* Trunks marches off *  
  
Marron: "But. I can't let you go. I love you too much."  
  
Juliemoonstar & Marina-san: "CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEE EEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* GIGGLES *  
  
Stelk-kun & Chibi-Jule: "OH! BROTHER!"  
  
Everyone: Ja'ne/JA'NE!(for the hyper ones)R&R! 


End file.
